Portable chairs are commonly used during events and activities where seating is desirable, but not always provided, such as tailgating, camping, and outdoor barbeques. In most cases, however, such chairs are made with cheap, low-end materials that provide for an uncomfortable seating experience, poor durability, minimal long-term viability, and susceptibility to accelerated deterioration under exposure to environmental phenomena. Accordingly, overall user satisfaction with low-end portable chairs is low and the frequency of replacement is high.
In other cases in which higher quality materials are used in the manufacture of portable chairs, extended longevity may be achievable as compared to low-end offerings. However, such high-end chairs exhibit marginal improvements in comfortability, resistance to weather-induced deterioration, and overall durability, while being offered at a substantially higher price point.
Accordingly, there exists a need for high quality, comfortable, and durable portable chairs.